Forum:Getting the Divine Weapons and fighting Idenn
I am playing Sword of Seals, and trying to collect every Divine Weapon so that I can fight Idenn. I have never fought this boss before, so I have no idea what to expect. I'm just trying to find units with a good amount of power, Speed and Skill. I have picked some units that I plan on using: Rutger, to wield Durandal; Geese, to wield Armads; Hugh, to use Foreblaze (because I don't have Lilina, who I originally planned on using); Alan, to wield Maltet (the problem is that he is slightly weaker than most other Paladins, but he's fast and skill, with good HP and avoid). I am not really sure who is best for what weapon. I don't really want to use Miledy for Maltet because I don't like her level ups too well. I am also not sure Zeiss could use it, or use it well, because he is recruited late into the game, so I would assume that his Weapon level--as well as stats--would not be high. I don't really have any other lance-wielders, except I could try to recruit Percival (even though his Skill is low and the growth rate is something like 20 or 25%). I also have another question: Can units who don't wield Divine Weapons deal damage to Idenn? Sorry, forgot to sign my post. 21:09, May 16, 2011 (UTC) : Hi. I dont know how to answer the first question but I answer the second question. No, no weapon other than Sword of Seals and Divine Stone that can damage Idenn altough Divine weapons can deal little or no damage to Idenn. So yeah... and sorry for my bad english. Satria Hitam 10:46, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't quote me on this, but I'm pretty sure the Divine Weapons can actually take Idenn on easily if the wielder is at a decent level. It's just recommended to use the Sword of Seals because it gets you the best ending.--Otherarrow 12:56, May 17, 2011 (UTC) @Satria Hitam: Okay. @Otherarrow: Okay. To unlock the best ending, you have to defeat Idenn with the Sword of Seals right? Also, I didn't know that there was that light tome Divine Weapon in the game (I forget the name of it...). I got it but there aren't any units who can use it. I also lost Geese, so that means I can't use Armads... At least Alan's stats have improved greatly. But I still think I can defeat the boss because I have Fa and 4 other Divine Weapons to use. 15:26, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah. To get to Idenn, you need the Sword of Seals and all the weapons intact (as you know), but to get the best ending, you have to finish her off with Roy and the Sword of Seals. To be fair, Roy outright says that he wants to spare her and that he needs to be the one to finish her off, so it's not much of a secret.--Otherarrow 15:35, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :Not sure how much you want to be spoiled, but you won't have any difficulty fighting Idenn unless you're soloing with Marcus or something. So I wouldn't worry to much about things. I would definitely recommend dealing the finishing blow with the Sword of Seals to get the best ending. Aveyn Knight 19:00, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but.... I didn't know that to get the Maltet you had to have Thany and Tate receive more exp than Shin and Sue. I beat the game last night, and figured out why I didn't get to the final boss. (I know this is off topic, but wow, Zephiel wasn't all that complicated to fight. I had Rutger and Clarine support each other with an A support and I defeated him in one blow with Durandal with Rutger with a critical hit. It only took that 1 hit to defeat him). 15:25, May 18, 2011 (UTC)